Le monstre Chorée
by miss-audreydu28
Summary: Stiles tient son coté protecteur de sa mère mais aussi de son père. C'est la dernière famille qui lui reste. Et comme son fils, il est près à tout pour sa famille. (POV Sherif)


Le monstre Chorée

* * *

_**«Vous savez, il y a encore une chance, même s'il est atteint, il peut encore s'en sortir »**_

* * *

Cela faisait quelques semaines que John avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, son fils semblait ailleurs, plus irritable, plus fatigué et parfois il faisait comme elle avant. Il avait peur de se réveiller un jour et de voir son fils avec ces mouvements, ceux d'un pantin désarticulé à qui il savait que l'on couperait bientôt les fils. Comme à sa Mère. Comme à sa douce Claudia. La peur le tenait au ventre, le monstre lui avait dévoré sa femme et guettait aussi son fils. Oui, mais si tôt ? Il savait exister une forme juvénile, mais ne savait pas si les mouvements involontaires pouvaient apparaître après la démence. Car son fils semblait de plus en plus grignoté par celle-ci. Et la terreur de le perdre lui labourer les tripes. Lui rappelant ce qu'il avait déjà perdu. Il ne pouvait pas, pas une nouvelle fois. Jamais.

* * *

_**« Non il n'existe aucun traitement, juste des essaie thérapeutiques. »**_

* * *

En apprenant sur le surnaturel, il avait compris que son fils avait avant tout cherché à le protéger. Mais il y risquait sa vie. Et il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps seul humain. Et mon Dieu, ce qu'il voulait aider... John voulait juste faire comme lorsque son fils était enfant et qu'il venait pleurait et les rejoindre dans leur lit. À crier qu'il y avait un monstre sous son lit. Et que Claudia riait doucement en disant « Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, tout ira bien papa va aller affronter le méchant monstre avec son arme de service, n'est pas chéri ? » Il sortait de la chambre pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard. Il souriait à son fils lui disant qu'il est en sécurité que tant qu'il serait la il serait en sécurité. Que rien ne pouvait lui arrivé, qu'il le protégerais contre les enfers même si elles tombaient sur terre. Et Claudia souriait comme toujours, et ils se rendormiraient à trois, juste tous les trois. Trois pour toujours, il pensait naïvement a l'époque. Jusqu'à ce que le monstre ne frappe. Maintenant il n'était plus que deux, et les monstres et les enfers avaient beaucoup plus de dent que prévues... en plus d'être résistante aux balles.

* * *

_**« Enfaîte actuellement il y en a une. »**_

* * *

Il ne connaissait rien de ce monde dans lequel son fils avait mis les pieds sans plus en connaître. Non préparé. Et il ne savait pas à qui demandé. Les adolescents ne savaient rien et il ne voulait pas alerter Stiles l'inquiéter plus que nécessaire : il savait qu'il voulait qu'il reste protégé du surnaturel et le convaincrait de resté Sheriff du naturel ou quelque soit la formule qu'il utiliserai pour le convaincre. Il préférait aussi se méfier des Argents, entre Kate et Gérard, il savait que souvent les monstres se cachent sous les apparences les plus anodines, une belle femme, un grand père ou un tremblement de froids. De plus il y avait trop de risque que Argent mettent au courant sa fille et donc tout le monde ou encore qu'il lui dise de laisser les professionnelle s'occuper de cela. Il ne le supporterait pas, pas quand son fils se met en danger pour eux, pas quand son fils les aides, des professionnels ? Derek était partie, pour le mieux sans doute . Deaton d'après son fils était pire que les Sibylles du monde grec à ne parler que par énigmes que lorsque le temps est venue. Ou la catastrophe déjà arrivée, c'est-à-dire : bien planté devant eux. Alors il n'y avait plus que lui.

* * *

_**Peter, le dos tourné au Sheriff, sourit.**_

* * *

Alors qu'il lui avait demandé des petites explications sur le surnaturel qui entourait la ville celui-ci ne fit que lever un sourcil en lui demandant s'il était sur et s'il avait eut le mémo « ne jamais faire confiance à Peter ». Oui il l'avait lut, c'était d'ailleurs le seul point sur lequel toute cette joyeuse bande semblait d'accord : ne jamais faire confiance à Peter. Alors oui il l'avait lut, et il ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais il était habitué à avoir des faux aveux, des aveux détournés, il en avait eut des vertes et des pas mûrs. Mais il était Shérif, il savait faire la différence entre les indics... Un bon indic et un mauvais indic. Là il ne savait pas de quoi qualifier Peter, mais il devait toujours garder de la hauteur sur ce qu'il lui disait. Méfiance constante. Guetter les signes, le moindre signe du monstre que cela puisse empirer, une tasse de café qui tombe au sol. Ne plus pouvoir jouer du piano. Border leur fils alors qu'il est en colonie de vacances. Mais il avait besoin de ses informations, et de toute façon il fallait bien commencer quelque part.

* * *

_**« Lequel »**_

* * *

Il ne savait pas quand leur discutions sur le surnaturel avait dérivé sur leurs vies respectives, où il avait si ce n'est accepté, du moins compris la vengeance de Peter. Si la maladie de sa femme s'était incarnée, Le monstre chorée lui servirait de cible dans sa cave transformé en stand de tire improviser . Et peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas bu plus que de raison lorsque son fils avait le plus besoin de lui... et serait sans doute bien meilleur lanceur de couteau.

* * *

_**« La morsure»**_

* * *

Et au final il avait commencé à lui en parler. De ses inquiétudes au sujet de son fils. Des changements qu'il voyait s'opérer en lui. Et étrangement, Peter tenté de le rassurer, lui disant que cela pouvait très bien être dû aux sacrifices, que Deaton les avait prévenus qu'il pourrait y avoir des effets indésirables. Mais ça ne lui enlevait pas la douleur, la terreur qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il voyait son fils faire comme sa mère. Les yeux dans le vide. Peut-être étais juste le néméton et peut-être était-il juste paranoïaque... Mais rien n'enlever la terreur qu'insuffler en lui le monstre chorée.

* * *

_**« Vous voulez dire qu'il devienne un loup-garou ? Vous pensez que Scott pourrait.. »**_

* * *

Au final, c'est Peter qui lui donna la solution, une solution parfaite. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé. Un simple test sanguin devrait suffire pour savoir si le monstre refermait bel et bien ses griffes sur son fils. Oui ou non. Plus de peut-être. Il suffisait qu'il trouve un hôpital assez discret. Et là encore Peter avait aidé, il lui avait parlé d'un analyste qui était spécialisé dans le sang anormal- comprendre surnaturel- et par conséquent très discret à qui il ne dérangerait pas de faire un petit peu de travaille en plus pour un vieil ami, notamment Deaton, s'il venait à y avoir des risques que l'on découvre pour Scott et Isaac. Analyste qu'il connaissait lui-même suffisamment pour demander un petit test en plus.

* * *

_**« Non il ne le fera pas pour lui la morsure est une malédiction, mais moi je serai ravi d'aider»**_

* * *

Alors il avait peut-être fait pression indirectement pour faire faire prendre une prise de sang à toute l'équipe de Crosse pour vérifié que personne n'était drogué... Les nouvelles compétences acquises par l'équipe étaient tout à fait impressionnantes et étranges. C'était juste pour rassurer tout le monde. Et personne ne saurait qu'il était derrière ça. Après il suffisait juste d'aller en parler à Deaton et Mélissa pour qu'ils arrivent à faire transférer les échantillons sanguins à l'ami en question. Après il suffisait juste de laisser faire Peter pour avoir les résultats en question savoir s'il devrait encore affronter le monstre. Et perdre, encore une fois. Tout cela sans la connaissance de nul autre que lui et Peter.

* * *

_**« Mais vous m'avez expliqué que seuls les alphas pouvaient transformer.. »**_

* * *

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre les résultats, les tests étaient bien entendus revenus négatifs au dopage pour l'équipe de Crosse. Le coach était choqué que l'on eut cru que son équipe puisse faire ça... Mais bon il était tout de même des loups-garous c'était une forme de triche aussi... Derek était revenu entre-temps, et lui avait même fait le Peter-speech, ne lui faite pas confiance, surtout avec Stiles. Il utilise les faiblesses et les peurs des autres pour manipuler à son propre gain. Jamais pour les autres toujours pour lui. Méfiez vous de lui. Peter pouvait parfaitement le manipuler, mais là encore il n'avait fait que le rassurer au sujet de Stiles. Mais rien ne coûte de douter en attendant la lettre, le véritable monstre n'est pas la et est bien plus vicieux que Peter. Mais rien ne coûte de douter.

* * *

_**« Oui je sais et j'aurai sans doute besoin de votre aide sur ce point particulier»**_

* * *

La lettre était arrivée : le monstre s'était lancé pour le dernier combat ouvrant sa mâchoire. Positif à la chorée de Huntington.

* * *

_**« Que puis-je faire ? »**_

* * *

Il ne perdrait pas son fils à la Chorée. Et Peter, dans l'ombre, se contentait de sourire.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Des commentaires serai bien faut que je m'améliore...Ceci est ma saison 3B. C'est ce que je veux.

Parce que Shérif veut protéger la seule famille qu'il lui reste et Peter un bâtard manipulateur (que j'adore par ailleurs) où il a tout à gagner : de l'aide pour assurer son statut, les forces de police de son coté et Stiles. Donc dans ma tête au final Peter a truqué les résultats.

Au départ s'est partit de 2 post sur tumblr :

Que se passerais-t-il si le Sheriff prenait les résultât du néméton pour le début de la maladie de la mère de Stiles.

Le fait que le Shérif ait besoin d'aide pour comprendre le surnaturel.

Ps : pas de bêta... navré


End file.
